Nightmares
by evil little doll
Summary: Her parents are murder, and she returns after a death experience. But she's changed...and Draco Malfoy seems to be interested in her...Dark Story. HPXHGXDM...Enjoy!
1. A Start, atleast that's what I thought

**A/N**: Hello, I posted this fic a long time ago, so if you recognize it…hey I'll finally get to finish it!! It's M for certain reasons… I'm not revealing the couples…yet. If I did anything wrong, please review and point it out. I revised it, but I'm not very good with magical things, places and spells…just characters…hehe, I'm awful. Anyways..

**Quick Disclaimer**: Characters don't belong to me…along with anything from J.K…duh. LOL

* * *

**HARRY POTTER**: Nightmares

**Chapter One**: A Start

The light that shone in through her window faded and now it was night. She had just returned home a few hours ago and currently laid down fast asleep. The wind picked up making the trees rattle against her window. Hermione wasn't a deep sleeper, not anymore anyways, and strange noises began bothering her mind… she opened her eyes.

"Lumos," she sat up and her wand lit in a blue flame. She glanced around her room for the source of the noises. 'I must of imagine it,' she thought and flicked her wand so the light turned off. Her eyes staid opened looking at the ceiling unable to go back to sleep. It was so silent, she knew her parents were asleep…But then she heard the noises again. It came from down stairs.

It sounded as if someone had opened the door, 'but it's locked,' Hermione reasoned with herself, 'could they have opened it with magic?' All of the sudden she heard footsteps. 'No! Who could come at this hour? Especially a wizard? Why would a wizard come? Could it be Harry or Ron?' She thought and quickly sat up listening carefully as the footsteps came to a stop. 'Mom!! Dad!!' Came to her thoughts.

She got off bed as quickly as possible and ran with her wand in hand. Grabbing onto the door handle, "AAHHHHHH!!" she heard a terrifying shriek.

"MOM!!" She flew out the door, running towards her parents room. The next few seconds passed so fast that it seemed that the screams and sounds echoed all around the house.

"MOM, DAD??...Vold-..." She felt her heart stop when she arrived at the door of her parent's bedroom, not even her mouth let her finish the horror before her. He was looking at her, as if anticipating her coming, but Hermione wasn't looking at him anymore…no, she was looking at her parents. Her mom was bent down crying on top of her dad… a corpse now…turning cold.

She felt like throwing up. She wasn't expecting this…she wasn't at all expecting this… But her mind told her to move…to react, for her mother's sake. She felt the blood rushing through her veins.

"Expelliarmus," and before she could attack, her wand flied away from her and she was smashed to the wall.

"Such a weak child, just like Harry, always anticipating your attacks," he said in a cruel voice raising his wand, "always hesitant…ending in failure," and without any words a light came out of his wand and tortured Hermione's mom.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Hermione's mother screamed, squirming and cringing on the floor. She didn't hear him say the spell, but the last light that came from Voldemort's wand and through Hermione's mom, was the deadly spell. She stopped moving.

He said something… but her head was filled with echoes of her mother's screams and now he was pointing his wand at Hermione. But she didn't react, she couldn't move. Tears came to her eyes, but did not burst. A knot made itself present in her throat. She felt sick and weak, then, for some odd reason, he disappeared at a blink of an eye.

She looked at her parents with disbelieve. Tears started to fall from her sadden and horror stricken eyes. The floor met her knees and she felt her stomach come out, or at least if felt that way as she vomited on the carpet. She crawled towards her parents, "MOM!!DAD!!WAKE UP!! Mom? Dad?" She started to shake them…reason leaving her mind. They weren't dead… They just couldn't be dead. She began to weep more as she saw they would not respond. She didn't want to accept the truth.

"No," she said in her sore voice shaking her parents a bit more, unable to give up hope, "No.." She fell on her side and started to weep out loud. She was lost, her tears were like waterfalls, falling freely. She stayed like that until she fainted, tears still falling freely and silently.

* * *

Another summer was almost finished and Harry Potter did his same routine as last summer. He hid himself every morning to listen to the news. Sometimes he was successful, sometimes he was not.

This morning he rested besides the couch under his invisible cloak. The news started and his stomach felt warm inside with hope that the news of Voldemort would come out into the muggle world, and that there was a sign of Voldemort, of course.

"There still is much suspicion with the house that was found a week ago, containing the two corpses identified as the owner and his wife. Their daughter, the only survivor is still under a coma under the supervision of the police, being the primary suspect. The police are waiting for the young girl to wake up so they'll be able to know more about her parents deaths and maybe arrest her," said the ancherman. "We will have an update as soon as we know more," he finished then his co-worker spoke, "And when we come back how the Jolly Olly man handles kids..."

Harry began to think about the death and knew that the search for news about Voldemort must of been over because they skipped from the accident to the Jolly Olly man. Who was he anyways? He walked back to his room still wondering about the unknown deaths of the two people. He was unsure what to make of it.

Every three to five days he got letters from Hermione and Ron, so he decided to send them a letter before they started writing to him. He quickly wrote questions to both, Hermione and Ron, about the death of the two persons and what they thought about it. He also asked if it could be connected to Voldemort and the wizerding world in some way. He went to Hedwig, who was asleep.

"Hey Hedwig," Hedwig glared at Harry, "sorry I know that you been having a lot of work lately, but it's important that we keep in touch," he said tying the letter to her leg. He let her out of his window and watched her become a little spot in the sky, then disappear.

Harry laid on his bed, minutes later falling asleep. Hours passed and soon he heard the alarm go off. He stood and looked around as he turned off his alarm. He saw one letter on his bed and an owl with a newspaper. He paid the owl and it flew away.

He threw the paper to a side as he decided to read the letter first. He guessed this first letter was from Hermione, since she was always the first to write back. He was wrong, it came from Ron.

As he opened the letter anther owl flew in dropping another letter on Harry's bed. The owl flew away as he walked to grab the second letter, thinking this one was from Hermione for sure, but again he was wrong. This letter, it surprised him, came from Dumbledore, but he had already got his school letter and material list, what could Dumbledore want? He opened Ron's letter first and read what it said:

_No idea if it has something to do with you-know-who. I don't watch muggle's news mate, but Hermione maybe does, she might know._

_Ron_

His letter was short, then he wondered why Hermione hadn't sent a letter yet. She was usually quick to respond. He then opened Dumbledore's letter with curiosity. It said;

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am sending this letter to inform you that you will become a Prefect for part of the year, Miss Granger will take a short absence due to some personal difficulties. Your badge is enclosed with this letter, I'll tell you and Ron about her absence later when the time is right._

_Thank you Mr. Potter_

_Albus Dumbledore_

This was definitely strange and made no sense. Difficulties? Absence?? For how long? He sat at his desk and quickly wrote a letter to Ron to see if he had gotten a letter from Dumbledore. He also wrote another letter to Hermione, asking about the difficulties Dumbledore had mentioned in the letter. If maybe he could help her at all. Hoping she was okay, after all she had been hit with a strong spell not but some months ago.

Receiving and reading the two letters then writing a respond made Harry forget about the Daily Prophet that laid besides his bed. The wizarding newspaper displayed a picture in the front of the paper. The picture had a lot of police around a house, moving around the lights flashing. The headlines read, "A wizard's muggle parents dead," On it. Three and a half hours later Hedwig came back. Harry waited for her to rest before sending her with new letters.

After Hedwig left with Ron's and Hermione's letter an owl came to his room really fast. The owl dropped a letter from Mrs. Weasley telling the time they would pick him up so he would leave to the Burrow with them.

The rest of the day he spent packing and resting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would come up with a Portkey at the middle of the night.

He had everything packed, and then a letter came right before it was mid-night.

_Harry_

_I don't know anything about Hermione, but my parents were acting weird and also I did get a letter from Dumbledore. He only told me the same as your letter. Has Hermione answered your recent letters? Tell me later, I'll see you tonight then._

_Ron_

Harry folded the letter and put it in his drawer. No, Hermione hadn't answered his recent two letters. Where was she? Was she okay? Then he noticed the news paper laying on the ground right beside his bed. He walked to it and then picked it up noticing the front. How odd, it seemed that the paper was missing a picture… It was just a blank space in the center, the other minimal stories around the space. He opened it and also notice a big, chunk of blank paper on the first page and he wondered.

"They messed up my news paper. Is that even possible? For a wizard to mess up a paper like this?" He asked himself. Then all of the sudden Mrs. and Mr. Weasley appeared with a plate in their hands.

"Yes Harry, even wizards mess up," said Mr. Weasley walking to Harry and grabbing the paper. "Got a million of this at work and everyone was complaining," he continued speaking.

"You think Voldemort did it?" Asked Harry looking for answers.

"I really don't know. Dumbledore said that Vol.. (shudder) was going to lay low again for more time. You know to get more followers, now that he saw he is no match," answered Mr. Weasley.

"Enough talk we must be leaving. Come on you two lets go," said Mrs. Weasley, and they grabbed everything and went.

* * *

Everything was quiet around her and Hermione floated in between what felt like heaven and hell. She heard voices…whispers and then she awoke.

"Awake," said Dumbledore standing in the dark, "I am sorry for the loss Hermione--"

"...It's ok Dumbledore..." She said with a low voice, "..When am I going back to school?" She asked her eyes empty of feelings, not looking at the headmaster eye to eye.

"You can take a little break. All your stuff was retrieved from the muggle house and Minerva gave a good explanation to the police," Dumbledore said and walked to the door, "rest for now and don't worry if you don't want anyone to know yet. We covered the news until you're ready to tell people. Bye for now," and he left.

Hermione laid on the bed thinking. How would she take this? With tears already messing up her view she stood and walked to the window. She must of been in St. Mungos because the windows had an enchantment on it so no one could fall. Again she felt sick and cold, "..Mom...Dad.." she said in a low voice and walked to her bed already crying.

* * *

Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got to the Burrow. They walked silently.

"Now go to bed dear," whispered Mrs. Weasley to Harry as they entered the Burrow and walked upstairs. He entered Ron's room and sighed. Just as he sighed Ron sat up and said, "Hi."

"Hey, what's up?" Harry answered.

"Nothing much. Can't wait to go back to school," Ron said and Harry got confused. Wasn't Ron usually complaining about school?

"I got a prefects badge," said Harry.

They went to bed quickly and pretended to be asleep as they heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps.

"Where do you reckon Hermione is at?" Asked Ron when the coast was clear.

"Don't know."

"Has she sent any letters back?"

"She hasn't written to me since a week or so ago," said Harry getting worried.

"She hasn't written anything to me since two weeks," they stayed quiet the rest of the time. Then Harry heard Ron's breathing, meaning he was asleep. Harry went to sleep and started having a weird dream. He saw Hermione crying, then two shadows dead. "Harry," she said in a low voice.

He awoke the next day forgetting half of his dream. They went downstairs and everyone greeted Harry. After breakfast Mr. Weasley and his two sons went to work. Harry remembered that the twins had quitted school to start their own shop. The only people left at the house were Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and himself. The three kids left to talk and then Mrs. Weasley gave them lunch and said they were going to Diagon Alley after that.

They finished eating and the time passed so fast it was already time for them to go shopping.

* * *

Hermione woke up at two forty in the afternoon, feeling as if she had been sleeping for a year, yet feeling tired. She looked around and saw a stack of books and stuff, all this looked like her new Hortwarts materials. She sighed as she thought of the boys and the school and then her parents. She felt a lump in her throat and didn't want to stay awake. She laid her head on the pillow and felt frustrated. Why couldn't she forget? Why did this happen to her?? She stood up and started screaming, cursing, throwing stuff and hitting everything. She wanted to go, she wanted to die. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She looked weak and blamed herself…for everything.

"You could of saved them!" She screamed at image. She felt light headed, then she punched the mirror. Wanting to punch herself. Wishing she had destroyed herself instead of breaking the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces. The shards hitting her, cutting her arms and her beautiful face. She started bleeding and tears, again, spilled from her eyes and she fell on her knees. Hermione looked at her reflection in the shattered mirror on the floor. She grabbed a piece of mirror and put it to her veins. Yes, this was the only way to make it all go away. She breathed, pressing it a bit, feeling the pain as the shard dug in. She saw light and the glass in her arms disappeared. She looked around and saw a Healer. No…her cure was taken away from her. Hysterically she made a grab for another piece, but they were all gone. The Healer took care of Hermione the rest of the day and replaced everything to its place and laid Hermione on her bed. Her face in a shocked state…she couldn't get away…

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked through Diagon Alley seeing everything and talking. Every few seconds Harry looked all around him, hoping to see Hermione. They bought everything they needed and were ready to leave to Hortwarts the following morning.

The next day everyone awoke a little bit late and the house was a racket as everyone tried to get ready to leave. They traveled in the subway, now that the family got smaller it was easier to keep them in sight and this time it was a little much quicker because Mr. Weasley had taken their luggage with him and left the children to Mrs. Weasley.

"Now everyone stay close," Mrs. Weasley kept saying, even though there were only three of them and it would be hard to lose sight of one. They got to platform 9 3/4 fast and they were saying their goodbyes as the train whistled it's leave.

"See you on Christmas! Ron take care of Ginny. Be careful Harry," screamed Mrs. Weasley as the train started moving. "See you later kids," was all Mr. Weasley said. The expression on their faces bothered Harry. They were hiding something…

* * *

Hermione laid awake staring at the clock on the wall.

"I'm late," she said and looked out of the window. She stood and sat again from time to time. She walked around the room, crying sometimes. All the stuff from her room had been enchanted in case she would try to break anything again. She walked in front of the mirror and cried. The loss still hurt and being bottled up in the hospital wasn't helping. She had not seen anyone and wondered how everything was, and now everyday that passed she got sleepier and sleepier. She was worried. She also needed to see Harry and talk to him, tell him everything, but how? How? Why hadn't anyone come to see her? Why couldn't she just die? The thoughts came back along with the feelings of desperation. She wanted to die… Life wasn't worth living anymore…Noo… Why couldn't she get away? It hurt to much.

The healer came in and handed her a cup. She knew it was a potion to make her sleep, and she took it. Anything to get her away from her memories.

That night she didn't sleep well. She kept waking up, having the same nightmares. She awoke at about three in the morning, crying again. She stood and walked to the window. The city looked so dead, lifeless and looked so depressing. Hermione walked out of her room and through the halls. Everything seemed so dark. She kept walking and saw a door. Opening it, light came in and she walked out to the light.

Healers ran to her room and started giving her potions and performing spells on her. She was dying.

* * *

Harry awoke and felt sad. His feelings were mixed with confusion and sadness. He looked at the moon as it started raining. Something was going on, something he could not explain. He stood up and walked out of the compartment and went to the back of the train. Was it the sad feelings he avoided during summer because of his godfather's death? He couldn't explain why now…maybe it was because they were getting closer to the magical world. He just could bare feeling this way…why he was feeling this way.

They arrived the next night and Harry still felt restless. They walked to the castle after being left by the carriages. It was still pouring. The sorting was done and they ate. Ron and him showed the first year students to their dormitories without much talk. Ron told Harry that Hermione had talked about everything when they started prefectering. As Ron mentioned Hermione's name Harry felt something but could not make anything of it. There was just a strong feeling in his heart.

* * *

Dumbledore walked through St. Mungo's halls and stopped in front of a desk. The healer started talking to him as they walked to a room.

"She is temporarily dead. We've stablelized her body…But the reason we can't awaken her is because her soul left her body. All we can do now is wait for her to come back…if she ever does come back. We still have her pulse and heart beat, really weak though. We can't keep her like this for ever though," said the healer.

"I really hope she comes back," Dubleldore said looking at a pale Hermione.

* * *

**A/N**: Yo! Hope you like it… If you do please review… it helps me a lot. If you didn't like it… review and tell me why. I'll try to update this one with my other story… Teenage Suicide... well much luv! eld


	2. A nEw DaY

**A/N**: Yay, second chapter. Time is Endless when you're dead. I removed a part from this chapter that I had in the first post, I felt that it was kinda corny, so it went bye bye…Umm, I really hope you liked the first chapter. Any comments or questions, don't hesitate. On with the story…

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own HP or my body. HP belongs to J.K. (We all know that silly J)

* * *

**Harry Potter**: Nightmares

**Chapter Two**: A New Day

A month passed and Harry walked through the Hortwarts halls unaware of Hermione's condition. It was so odd not having her around. He turned a corner and saw the grand Malfoy coming towards him.

"Think you're hot Potter just because you're a Prefect? What happened to your filthy mudblood?" He asked cruelly. Harry had nothing to say to this, but got angry about the comment. He felt anger rise inside him. He didn't know where Hermione was and thinking of her made him feel something that he could not explain. It also aggravated him not knowing where she was.

"Is she too hur-"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," said Mrs. McGonagall coming down some stairs, "ten points from Slytherin," she said looking at Harry, "now hurry along you two."

Malfoy walked away angry. Every time he would try to make Harry angry, or tell him that Hermione was hurt and in the hospital he was stopped. Why were they trying to hide this from Harry and Ron so badly?

Harry didn't walk away, he stayed behind.

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"No news Mr. Potter and try again to control your anger," she said and walked away.

Quidditch started again and things got more complicated as both, Harry and Ron, tried to get their homework, practice and Prefect duties done, and not having Hermione around to help was making it harder to accomplish everything on time. The new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts was surprising. Tonks had reappeared as their teacher, having help from Lupin and Moody from time to time. It was fun, yet sometimes they would act suspiciously.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wake up. It felt to good, seeing their faces… 'I'm almost there..' A small smile graced her lips, a light glowing…brighter.

* * *

That same night Harry and Ron were walking from a Prefects meeting and they saw Sr. Nickles flying fast to them and stopping right in front of them, causing them to go through him. Which was really unpleasant.

"NICK!!" Screamed Ron feeling as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice down his shirt.

"Sorry you two, but I have bad news for you guys," he said looking really sad.

"What is it?" asked Harry, feeling like a tornado was inside his chest.

"It's about Miss Granger,-" Harry's stomach did a flip at the mention of Hermione's last name.

"What about Hermione!?" Said both Harry and Ron really worried.

"She-- I saw her crossing to the other world. She is dead," he said feeling weird about being the carrier of this bad news.

Both Harry and Ron did not know what to say and Harry knew Nick wasn't lying. Harry suddenly broke into a run and Ron followed him without thinking.

"HARRY WAIT!! IS THIS TRUE?!" He screamed trying not to fall. He was so confused. Harry arrived to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and lucky for him Hagrid was just coming out of the doors. The doors were about to close and he went past Hagrid.

"Hey--" was all Harry heard from Hagrid, then Ron passed by Hagrid.

"What--" was all Ron heard from Hagrid. Harry ran up the stairs and didn't even nock. He entered the office out of breath and Dumbledore was right there sitting like nothing had happened, so it must of been a lie, a bad joke.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said just as Ron had come in, "and Mr. Weasley."

"Where is Hermione?" Harry said looking at him in the eye.

"I can't lie to you two, now can I?" Said Dumbledore calmly, "yes. Hermione has died--"

"WHAT!!" Ron screamed not knowing what else to say and felt his knees become weak.

"Hold your horses Weasley. Is up to her if she wants to stay dead. So don't say goodbye yet," Dumbledore said still calml.

"What do you mean?" Said Harry still in shock, mind racing.

"She might be able to come back if she desires to."

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Asked Harry feeling sick but relieved that she might be able to came back, come back to him.

"Of course. She is at the hospital," said Dumbledore.

"Can we see her now?" Harry said.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. He took out his wand and made a Portkey.

"Lets go," he said. They grabbed the portkey and left.

* * *

The feeling of the Portkey was gone as they arrived in the hospital. It looked really dark and they saw a women chewing a gum behind her desk.

"Hi Dumbledore. Hermione I expect?" She said.

Dumbledore walked past her straight to Hermione's room. He opened the door and let them in, himself staying behind.

Harry saw the beautiful angel, so pale, laying on the bed. "Harry?" Was all Ron could say for the moment, then he went outside angry. He closed the door behind him and started screaming to Dumbledore looking for answers. Harry fell on her bed crying

"Why? Why did you leave us? Why?" He said, "come back!" He cried and took hold of her cold hand, "..._please_..._I need you..._" He said and had a lump in his throat.

"..._please...I need you..."_ Heard Hermione in the gate of the living and dead. Her chest hurt. A look back at her parents… '_Do the right thing honey_,'

They had spent the night and left the next day in the morning. They arrived with not much answers and still felt depressed. They had not told Ginny or anyone else about Hermione.

Harry felt sad, and the days passed by sadly and slowly with a gloomy feeling. Christmas had come and they had been visiting Hermione from time to time, holding hope that she would come back.

"Harry? Mom send a letter. We're going to the Burrow for Christmas and she said you are coming too," Ron said walking back from Quiddicth practice.

"I think I'm gonna skip this one Ron," He said looking in the sky.

"Oh come on mate," Ron said looking at Harry. The conversation stopped at that moment. Harry did not answer and Ron did not bother to ask again.

The next morning Ron was gone and so was everyone that slept in their dormitory. One more day for Christmas.

* * *

That night Hermione was walking through darkness. She took another step and felt herself fall. She kept falling and finally landed. She jerked up so fast that the room was spinning "Wha?" She said and everything came rushing back. She remembered everything. A feeling was in her chest she could not explain.

"...no..." She said tears falling from her eyes now that she realized she had been dropped from heaven.

* * *

Christmas came that morning and Harry didn't want to wake up. Finally he stood up, dressed and walked down the stairs. While walking he saw at a window next to him the horses that had carried him to Hortworts. The horses that were suppose to bring bad luck if you could see them. But behind those horses came a carriage that stopped in front of the school. The door opened and someone came out. His heart started beating so hard his breathing fasten. He recognized that person. That person looked up and saw Harry, tears started falling. He broke into a ran.

Hermione stood by the carriage, shaking. Harry saw her and felt relieved. She ran to his arms and he hugged her. Tears fell from both of their eyes. He screamed telling her not to leave him again. That he needed her here. He cried asking her why she had left him. All she could do was cry along with him.

It started snowing outside again. Harry and Hermione went inside. Hermione was drying her clothes with her wand. She felt a knot in her throat and wanted to cry some more. Harry looked at Hermione not knowing what to say. How would they act now? He wanted to ask her questions, he needed answers. "...Are you hungry?..." He finally broke the silence.

"...no..." She said, remembering she had not eaten much since a long time. Every time she tried to eat she would either start crying or throw up everything she had eaten. She looked skinny and felt weak.

"...Hermione?..." Harry started, but couldn't finish.

Hermione looked at Harry, then at his scar. She remembered that night. She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again, "...Har-Harry.. He- he… killed.. my-my.." She didn't finish the sentence and fell down crying. How could she handle this? How was she going to tell him? Harry looked surprised and he felt like someone had just poured a bunch of iced water on his body. "...I-he-I…Don't want him to kill you. I don't want you to leave me here, alone!" She let it all out and hugged herself. "I could not stop him-MY PARENTS-THEY-I..." She cried, then said something that shocked him even more, "I died and saw them-your parents, and Sirius-" she said.

"..._What?..._" Harry said feeling a lump in his throat as well. She cried and looked at him with sorrow. He immediately hugged her, taking and smelling her sadness. She cried on his chest, pouring her feelings out. She cried herself asleep. Harry had fallen asleep too, with her. They later woke up and it was dark. Hermione felt sickish, and so did Harry. They stayed quiet again. Both sat on the common room silently. Hermione looked out the window and Harry looked at her. The clocked ticked as the time passed by. Harry stood up and walked in a circle. Hermione then stood up and finally said something, "Let's go outside." She said walking to the way out. She walked and Harry stayed behind. There was something going on. Finally he ran up to her side and said, "But its snowing."

"Shh," she said and kept walking. Her stare looked lost, hiding something. They went out of the castle. Hermione walked through the snow, Harry felt so cold. She walked to the lake and stopped in front of it. It was still snowing. She looked up, "I asked them to come see us again. Before we go on," she said and Harry didn't understand, but was having a feeling about it. They stayed there for ten minutes, Harry shivering, but Hermione not showing a sign of weakness or being cold. Then it happened, a light came from above. Harry could not believe it. It felt so unreal. He saw his parents coming and Sirius, and also Hermione's parents.

"..._Mom, Dad, Sirius..._" He said looking at them his heart growing heavy.

"Harry," Lilly said with tears in her eyes. They went to hug him and for the first time Harry felt their warmth. He hugged Sirius who was also crying. He could not understand. He could not believe. He looked back at Hermione, who hugged her parents and told them she loved them, but her eyes were empty of feelings. Her eyes didn't express anything.

"I'm so sorry Harry that we couldn't be here for you," Lilly said.

"I'm sorry that I'd died," Sirius said holding back more tears. They spent about ten minutes talking and crying. The time came for them to leave.

"Remember Harry we'll always be here," James said pointing at Harry's heart. They left and Harry felt his tears already running down his cheeks, but this tears weren't endless tears of sadness…they were just I'll-see-you-later tears.

* * *

**A/N**: So far so good, at least that's what I think. Now that Hermione is back…how will it affect everything? What's wrong with her? XP hehehe…-falls down- Please review. Everyone can review now!! Check my profile! hehe ELD!! WOOOO!! I crazy…


	3. And Starving Hurts the Soul

**A/N:** Hell-o! I don't know who I'm saying Hello to…Hahaha. Anyways, I guess this isn't a hit at all…No reviews what so ever, which makes me think. Maybe I shouldn't repost it anymore. Aww, and I liked this story. I'm just going to post this chapter and the next and if it continues to be a no hitter, then I'll take it off. So if you like it, please review and tell me. If not, oh well… :( … Anywho…here's chappie three…the title was longer but I shorten it.

**Disclaimer**: It don't belong to me…HP belong to J.K. Yup, Thank you.

* * *

**Harry Potter**: Nightmares

**Chapter Three**: And Starving Hurts the Soul

Harry looked to his side where Hermione sat. She had no tears, her eyes expressed no feelings and she looked so pale, lips turning blue because of the cold. She stared at the water as if hypnotized by the freezing shore. He didn't want to say anything at all.

Hours later they walked inside, their bodies feeling really numb. They got to the Gryffindor Tower at about Four in the morning.

"Harry, you don't look so well," said Hermione breathing slowly. Harry didn't feel well. He looked at Hermione and walked slowly towards her, "don't ever leave me," his face getting close to hers. She felt dizzy and it looked like she and Harry were spinning around the room.

"I won't, because they don't want me," she said in such an unforgettable voice. Harry looked into her eyes. Heart beating.

"I want you," he said getting closer to her face. Her heart pulsed faster, the soft touch of his breath on her lips itching for love. Everything was forgotten by him, when their lips touched. Both of their lips were so cold but warm at the same time. He felt happy that she was safe with him. He didn't feel lonely when she was there with him…No, he needed her with him.

The next morning they woke up in the same bed. Apparently with the same flu.

"Here," Harry handed her a bean, "it's from George and Fred," he said looking at her take it. Not an hour later, they walked down the stairs for breakfast, in silence. Hermione remembered how Harry had kissed her…it had felt so good, almost like heaven. She felt warm inside, and looked to her side to find Harry staring at her. They kept walking in silence, Harry feeling embarrassed being caught staring. She knew she could trust him, so why did it feel wrong?

* * *

More people arrived that morning from Christmas break. Harry and Hermione walked to the tree (whopping tree?) to hide from everyone. Inside the tree they didn't talk much, they spent their time tidying up the place. When they got out of the tree to head back to the tower they bumped into someone really unpleasant.

"Well, well, well. She comes back. Feeling better?" Malfoy said checking Hermione out from head to toe.

"What do you want Draco?" She said, it seemed that he sparked a fire of hatred in her.

"Don't ever call me by my first name Granger," he hissed in anger.

"I know you well enough to call you by any name I want. You're just a dirty little serpent."

"Who'll bite you if you don't shut your dirty mouth. You don't know anything about me," he retorted.

"You couldn't even do it if you wanted to," She disgustingly said glaring daggers at him.

"You whore." He said, anger visible in his face.

"What did you-"Harry started, but stopped when Hermione put her hand on his chest, pushing him back a bit.

"Is that all you can say, you disgust me Malfoy," She grabbed Harry by the hand and led him away.

Draco stood there, seeding in his own anger…She's changed…

* * *

"Is there something wrong Hermione?" Asked Harry as they walked to the library.

"Everything is wrong Harry... I just…" She stopped, "Harry I saw the horses.." She lowered her voice, "I'm sorry you can see them too." She said looking at him.

"It's ok," He said trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then he remembered, remembered how Hermione had said she wished she could see them. She had wished that on their fifth year, before Sirius death. They stayed at the library until lunch time, silent, again.

The day became night slowly, and Harry told Hermione everything that she had missed during her absence. The common room was empty again, the kids that had gotten back were asleep. Hermione was the only girl in her dormitory that was back from Christmas break. Also nobody of Harry's friends had come backed yet. Both, Hermione and Harry, were in the common room.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up from a paper.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked looking at him.

"..yeah.." Harry answered, blushing slightly and looking at her pale face. She must have not seen him blush because it all returned to silence again.

They didn't go to bed until two thirty in the morning. Hermione laid on Harry's bed after they entered his room and he felt weird. After taking off his shirt he got on bed and laid down next to her. How was a sixteen year old boy going to handle this? Having a girl right next to him…none the less one of his best friends?

After he took off his glasses, Hermione got closer to him and put her head on his chest whispering a soft, "Thank you." Before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Harry stayed awake…awkward at first and then feeling that he needed to stay awake just incase he would do something by accident. As the minutes passed he heard her crying, and calling his name. How could he help her? Then he begun to understand that he wasn't the only one who's parents had been killed by Voldemort, and that he wasn't the only one who was in pain.

He rubbed her back as her cries diminished, 'I love you.' He thought finally spacing off and falling asleep.

The next day Hermione woke up first and left his side. She walked out of the Gryffindor tower, walked down the stairs, out of the castle and stayed outside. Her hands shaking and swirling feelings inside her.

Harry woke up after Hermione had left, feeling around the bed his eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up exhaling her name, "Hermione?!" He looked around him. "Was it all a dream?" he asked himself as he put on his glasses, "No it can't!!" He stood up and started looking for her.

* * *

Hermione breathed. Then exhaled as she threw something to the floor thinking of Harry. She looked around and started feeling the cold. The sun's light was barely visible… 'I better head back.' She thought turning around and quickly stopping.

"What do you want?!" Malfoy smirked. He looked like he was about to take something that he always wanted.

"Pay back Granger," He said cruelly, his smirk never disappearing.

"You can't do anything," She said scanning her surroundings.

"Wrong! You can't do anything. No Harry, no anyone," He said and pushed her down to the floor.

"You bastard," She said landing on the floor. Hermione stood up, took her wand out, but Malfoy was to quick for her. He swiftly took the wand away.

"Idiot," She raised her hand and swung it at him, but Malfoy grabbed it.

"Your kind of weak Granger, too bad for you, huh? But better for me." He said punching her stomach. Hermione couldn't breath.

"No, stop," She said coughing up blood.

"Not brave anymore?" He said grabbing her other arm and ramming her into the wall. She winced as she hit the wall, then glared at him. She kicked him between the legs and he let go of her. She started running for the door, knowing she was no match. Almost there, then he grabbed her by the hair.

"Ahhhh!!" Hermione screamed as she was hold back. It never seemed to amaze her how much it could hurt.

"You bitch," He said harshly. Tears came to her eyes but she wouldn't let them go. He threw her to the wall again then hit her over and over. He kicked her stomach, punched her and she took it all in. He stopped to look at her. She was on the floor, still holding back the tears.

"Not going to cry?" He asked bending low to her frail body.

"You idiot" she said. He was satisfy of what he had done to her, but he wanted more. He looked at her, looked at her beautiful lips, he leaned closer and stole a kiss from her. As soon as their lips touched the tears overflowed and now he was more than satisfy, this was just pure pleasure. Malfoy left as he saw some people pass by. Hermione sat there crying, then she saw Harry running out of the castle. She stood up and walked away as fast as she could, tears still escaping her. She some how managed to get back to her dormitory, avoiding Harry. She cleaned her cuts, and also took a shower wanting to hide her loss.

* * *

Harry sat at the table that the golden trio always sat at. He sat alone. He looked frustrated, and sad. Hermione hid every bruise and cut she had, and she had cured some with a remedy she had learned.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked coming behind him.

"Hermione, it wasn't a dream, you are here, where did you go? Why did you leave me again?" He said giving her a hug.

"Sorry I worried you." She said wincing when he hugged her.

"Let's go get something to eat," He said, once again happy that she was with him.

At lunch some more students arrived and with those students came Ron and Ginny. Both, Ginny and Ron, walked towards Harry not seeing Hermione on Harry's other side.

"Hey mat-" Ron stopped as he soon as he noticed Hermione. Hermione stood up and embraced him in a hug, but it backfire as Ron hugged her tighter and swung her around. She gave a little groan and the pain took all over her body, that's when Ron let go of her she fell down.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny said giving her a hand, "look what you did Ron."

"Sorry,"

Hermione felt so weak she didn't even feel like eating as she sat back down.

"Your so scrawny Hermione, come on…eat," Ron insisted before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth. Hermione continued to shove her food around her plate.

All four of them went back to the Gryffindor tower and into Harry's and Ron's dorm after they ate.

"Where have you been Hermione?" asked Ginny sitting on Harry's bed.

"On.. let's say heaven," she said and sat on Ron's bed. Ron sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside Ginny.

"You gotta tell me everything about your summer," Ginny insisted to Hermione.

"Nothing much." She kept answering.

"Ron got better at Quidditch," Ginny smiled happy to have her friend back.

"Check this out." Ron said showing her his muscles. Then he put his arm around her and squished her frail body, Harry and Hermione winced when he did this.

"You're to skinny Hermione. Have you been eating at all?" He asked her, resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Yes." She stood up, Ron's arm dropping to the bed. "All I need is some sleep, I'm gonna need to catch up for all the time I've missed." She said walking out.

"Well Hermione has recovered," said Ron.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Ron answered quickly.

"Well I'll see ya later I need to talk to some of the girls," Ginny said walking out of the room.

"See ya." Both, Harry and Ron, said. The rest of the day Harry and Ron spent talking and later they went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Umm… Not much to say…other than. Hope you liked it and please review. Sorry that it was short. Yup. Okay see ya, Love ELD I'm crazy.


	4. Here

**A/N**: Okay, I intended on finishing this story. But I had no luck. No reviews to tell me how I was doing, so this is the last chapter I'm reposting. I'll leave it on for a week…my small heart hoping that someone will want me to continue. But if it goes the same, I'll take it off and try to forget this failure.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter…and that's a good thing. J.K. owns HP. :I

* * *

**Harry Potter**: Nightmares

**Chapter Four**: Here

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. It felt strange, not having her by him. The bed felt empty…way to empty. Space and he felt so alone. A sigh and then he noticed a shadow at the foot of his bed. Moments in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. The shadow came closer and a cold hand suddenly covered his mouth.

"Shh, follow me." Hermione's voice.

Harry got out of bed and put some regular clothes on. He walked to the common room where Hermione waited. What was she up to? Did she have a nightmare? Did she miss him like he missed her?

She took his hand and they walked towards the exit. Silent, they walked outside. Snow on the ground, but the clouds had cleared away revealing the full moon. The wind still hard at work, chilling the night.

She let go of his hand and started spinning around.

"Isn't it nice Harry?" She asked falling down onto the snow.

"Yeah." He said smiling at the beautiful angel in front of him. Everything felt like a dream, and that smile on her face...it just felt good seeing her like that. She came close to him and faced him. Face to face, there they stood for several minutes. He couldn't hold back, not anymore and he locked lips with her. She shivered and broke apart from Harry, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and said,

"Everything."

Silence, again, and then she gently grabbed his face and kissed him, dropping on the snow and taking Harry with her. Wonderland…warmth.

Someone watched angrily as Harry and Hermione kissed, "Damn you."

Hermione laid on the snow next to Harry, who was shivering from the cold while still trying to catch his breath. She hugged him and he spoke, "Why are you--"

"Shh, don't speak." She said kissing his neck, then nibbling on his lips.

* * *

They went back to the tower at about four in the morning. The next day almost all the snow had disappeared and Harry felt sick again. He took a pill, secretly so no one would ask questions. Hermione didn't mention anything about the previous night, not even a hint telling him that she remembered, making him wonder weather he had been dreaming or if in fact she didn't remember at all.

That day almost every student spent it outside, Christmas break coming to a close. Hermione sat under a tree looking at the sky, while Ron and Ginny talked about miscellaneous stuff, Harry sometimes said yes or no to their questions.

The last three days of Christmas break had passed in a chilly breeze and they were back to classes again. Harry didn't see that much of Hermione anymore and it seemed she was going back to her normal self, besides the fact that she hadn't gain much weight. He also noticed that Malfoy didn't talk a lot when Hermione was around, and that Hermione looked away from Malfoy every time he would pass by. He wanted to ask her, but she seemed to avoid any chance for them to be alone.

Quidditch practices started again and that night the Gryffindor team had scheduled the pitch for practice-so Ginny, Ron and Harry were at practice.

* * *

Hermione walked out from the class she was still catching up from her absence. She walked alone through the halls, frowning and shaking her head from side to side, saying no. It looked like she was holding back tears.

Someone watched her…those feelings too strong in his troubling heart. He couldn't resist walking up to her, holding her, hurting her for the pain that she had caused him…was causing him, and at the end he did.

He walked from behind her and then did his move. Hermione felt a hand cover her mouth and then an arm go around her waist, carrying her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but not a sound came out. Everything spun around and Hermione felt weird. At last she landed on something soft.

"_Silencio._ " She heard someone say. Her head buzzed and her vision was coming clear as she saw a room she never had seen before. 'Where am I?' She meant to said out loud but her voice was gone.

"Thought you could of escaped?" Malfoy said coming to view, "you idiot now you'll pay." He said pointing his wand at her. Her eyes lit with fear and horror.

He took the silencio charm off her, then threw his wand to a side after he had tied her up. "Scream all you want I've tested this room, no one can hear you," He said walking around the bed to Hermione's right, "poor Cho, that bitch cried and cried…regretting, but she was the one messing around with me, I thought she wanted to go hardcore." Malfoy said smiling evilly and Hermione looked sick, "You know, I think she is too scared to go to Dumbledore. I think she'll go to Harry, but, ha! What do I know about her, all I know is I claimed her first to make Harry angry, but you know what happened? He took his eyes off her and went to you," He said stopping in front of her. She staid quiet, "Lost your voice little angel?" He said grabbing her chin to raise her head so they would be really close, face to face, "I heard that your parents are dead." He said hitting a weak spot. He saw her eyes fill with tears ready to burst. He smirked right before kissing her. She pulled away quickly the tears in her eyes drifting down her cheeks.

"Stay away!" She screamed. "I despise you. I hate you!!" She screamed fully crying.

"I'll make you love me!!" He said pulling her by the biceps bringing her close to him, then grabbing her chin again and pulling her into a brutal kiss. He pushed her down into the bed as they kissed.

"Get-off!!" She screamed and struggled as Malfoy kissed her. He then started to bring his hand down to her chest.

".._No!_.." a rigid breath out. Then he stopped. He stood up, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her on the floor, pushing her up to the wall, he untied her. His body pushed her harder against the wall and he kissed her some more. Hermione cried, every inch of her body complaining along side her mind. He lowered his kisses to her neck, feverishly sucking on her soft skin…down to her shoulder and then suddenly he bit her. Blood ran from his mouth as she yelled in pain, a sudden shake and he pushed her out of the door. Hermione fell to the floor crying, she quickly stood up and ran to the Gryffindor tower, living a few drops of blood on the floor.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked into the tower talking. Harry noticed Hermione wasn't in the common room. They stayed in the there until ten, after that Ginny and Ron went to bed and the common room was deserted except for Harry. He staid there until he saw Hermione come out of her room.

"Harry.." She said and stood there unable to move, "I'm going for a walk." She stared at the wall.

"Then I'll come with you," He said smiling at her.

They walked outside and sat below a tree that was far away from the castle. She gazed at the sky again.

"Hermione why are you acting so different?" He asked glancing at her.

"Because..." She said leaning close to him."...I need..." She put her arms around him and Harry was confused. "...I have to." She said.

He found her irresistible, grabbed her arms and kissed her. Like the last time, she backed away, but this time she had tears on her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"...Everything..." She said putting her lips on his. She kissed him and Harry kissed her, hunger evident in the passionate kiss. They laid down-Harry on top of Hermione. He felt in heaven.

"I want you," he said in her ear, "I need you," he said lowering his kisses to her neck, then her shoulder. She let out a groan of pain, her fingers digging onto his back and Harry felt his lips wet…he tasted blood.

"Hermione-" He began but she interrupted him.

"Keep going," she ordered in a low voice. Her hand pushed his head back down and he kept kissing her, his hands moving inside her shirt. He felt her shiver and felt her soft skin. She cried as he pulled her closer to him by pushing against her back ribs. She endure all the pain and didn't pay attention that she was bleeding. Harry moved his hand up her back so he could undo her bra, but the moment was suddenly interrupted by a strange noise close by. Harry looked down and Hermione couldn't control her crying, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Hermione I-" Harry begun but she interrupted him again.

"Please Harry, keep…" but she suddenly fainted.

"Hermione? Hermione?, shit!" He said getting off her. Harry carried her and walked through the halls.

"Potter?" Harry heard someone say his name, he knew that voice.

"Not now Malfoy," Harry said.

"What the hell are you doing up so late and what happened to the mudblood?" He asked.

"I don't give a fuck what you say right now, but I have to take Hermione to the Hospital wing." He kept walking. As he turned a corner, Hermione started to come around.

"Wha? Harry where are we going?" She asked stirring in his arms."The Hospital wing." He answered.

"No! Harry don't," She quickly yelled struggling to get off.

"Why?" He said and stopped walking.

"Come on." Hermione said, got off his arms and grabbed his hand. They walked and entered the room of requirements. This time the room was full of potions and bandages. She unfortunately didn't have her wand and Harry had forgotten that he had his on the back of his pants, so she couldn't heal her wounds like a normal witch would do. Hermione unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and lowered it down her shoulder after closing the door. The shirt revealed the bite that Malfoy had given her and she started cleaning it off.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he saw her wash the bite mark.

"Nothing," She said bandaging it up. Harry stood up and walked towards her."You're lying." He said grabbing her bicep.

"Harry please don't-" She began but was interrupted.

"Raise your shirt." He said backing Hermione to the wall and putting both his arms on the wall to stop her from moving anywhere else. She raised her shirt up just below her chest. She had some cuts and bruises where her ribs where. He touched her left rib and she winced. "They're broken aren't they?" He asked and she nodded.

"But they'll heal I-" She was interrupted again as soon as Harry threw some books to a side and screamed,

"DAMN IT HERMOINE WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" She backed to the a corner, shivering. He kept screaming telling her to tell him who did it and every time she said it was nothing he threw stuff around. He kept yelling at her… she was weak and stupid, that she had to tell him, but she refused until he grabbed her by the biceps and slammed her onto the wall. It seemed time stood still as they stayed quite.

"...I..." Was all Harry said as he looked at her…his hands letting go, shaking. She looked to a side.

"It's late," her voice said. They went back to the Gryffindor tower without talking. When they got to the tower Hermione walked as fast as possible to reach her room, but Harry grabbed her by the arm. She shivered and he said,

"I'm sorry." She turned around to see Harry and Harry kissed her cheek, tears fell silently and he let her go. She walked to her room in more pain. Harry stayed awake about an hour. Only having two hours of sleep. Feeling guilty and stupid.

* * *

She was missing, leaving a message with Ginny to go ahead and have breakfast without her.

"Did you see her?" He asked, concerned about her.

"No, it was still dark… something about studying. You know how she is," Ginny answered.

"Always running around, I say we go ahead and have breakfast," Ron yawned.

"Okay," Harry followed the other two down.

The hours became unbearable, Hermione still nowhere to be found.

"She's fine mate, we'll see her in our next class." Ron tried to reassure Harry, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"yeah," he breathed out…not sure if to tell Ron of the wild night outs.

Harry and Ron headed towards potions class and when they entered there was no Hermione in sight. Harry looked at Ron when suddenly Snape marched into the room.

"Everyone seat down," and class begun.

* * *

Hermione headed down the stairs, aware that she was running late to class. She was about to make a turn when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the person she hated the most next to Voldemort, Malfoy.

"Let go or I'll scream." She said looking at him with anger, it surprised him to see her this feisty.

"I need to talk to you, is up to you if you want to come the easy way or the hard way." He said. She looked around.

"I have class." She said hoping that, that would set her free.

"Skip it." He said looking at her. "Either way your going to miss it."

"Fine." She said not wanting to get hurt again.

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, I changed a lot of things in this chapter… being a bit odd in the wizerding world…and other stuff. Last chapter I'm posting because of the bad ratings... I hope you liked it though. So I'll move on. Bye, Bye. AND much LOVE! PEACE…eld.


	5. An Angel Came Down

**A/N**: Vee-O-Laaa! Or Voila. I'm dedicating this chapter to…starsky19….who, lol…reviewed. So I apologize for being all whiny and cry--ee? for reviews. :I yeah! Anyways…tell me what you think and oh um…Hermione and Draco are walking together (Ch.4)

**Warning**: Rape in this scene…No Likey…No Readie…Also,

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own any part of Harry… or Draco…or Hermione…or…I think you get the point. You know who owns this…NO! Not me…. J.K.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry Potter**: Nightmares

**Chapter Five**: An Angel Came Down

She walked next to him. They entered the room of requirements. She entered first and he closed the door behind him.

"Where were you?" He asked acting normal and calmly, it freaked her out.

"None of your business." She said sitting on a couch, hoping to calm herself down.

"Hermione stand up." He walked towards her and faced her. She stood up not wanting a confrontation yet looking at Malfoy with disgust, freaking out in the inside for the use of her first name, "It has something to do with him, doesn't it?" He asked inspecting her face.

"I'm not saying." She answered looking to a side putting a hand on the couch's armrest, wanting to run. He grabbed her arms, "What are you doing?" She was taken aback.

"I want you." He said suddenly kissing her.

"No!" She pushed him away.

"I've seen you and Harry kiss!" He pulled her back. He had lost his mind, and she was freaking out. He kissed her again, easily sliding his hand inside her cloak and up her shirt.

"Stop!" She said louder, struggling to escape his grip and he ripped her shirt off, revealing her beautiful skin. Her bruise from the broken rib still hadn't heal, but he smirked as he saw her.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He rapidly said as he saw another bruise lined up at the edge of her back. She cried, arms barely up, trying to protect herself and he threw her onto the hard cold floor.

"Ah! Stop…" She begged, but he got on top of her and started kissing her brutally again. She tried her hardest to get him off her, but it was to no avail. Her heart pounded faster as he forced himself between her legs, kissing her viciously…anxiously. He took of his shirt, revealing his muscles…one the reason why she couldn't get him off her. Their skins roughly touched as he kissed her harder-making her lips hurt. Then he took her pants off, breathing hard as he gazed at her white panties. She took the moment and hit him again, trying so hard to get away from his grip but she was to weak…loosing strength as the minutes ticked by. Franticly looking for her wand, he took her panties off. She didn't find it and she screamed and cried some more as he got back on top of her naked form, swiftly taking his clothes off. Her eyes widen more, feeling wet skin trace her thigh…she screamed,

"PLEASE MAL-" suddenly she chocked back her scream before letting out a horrifying shriek…he had forced his hard, throbbing member in her. She wasn't ready at all for this but he continued, invading her piece by piece…piercing her small body, roughly, making her shriek…each time deeper, harder… in her.

Her body filled it self with pain and agony as he took her over and over. He, himself felt a pleasure that no one else had given him before. He bit her shoulder, grabbing her hips to bring her closer to him. Her throat ached as she let out more screams of pain…but he didn't mind, he got pleasure from her every scream as he feverishly explored her insides. "Oh god," he breathed on her ear feeling himself build up… He had reclaimed her and it felt too good, "Fuck…ah, Hermione," he panted her name as he released himself inside her. Her screams stopped as he slowed down. Her tears kept running as he pulled himself out of her and collapsed to her side, breathing hard.

* * *

Hermione laid on the floor, curled up as Malfoy dressed with his back to her. He threw her some new clothes and quickly walked out.

She started crying again. Her tears making their way down the once dried stream on her cheeks. Every part of her body felt in pain and dirty. She couldn't move and her thighs were bruised along with her back and arms. Her hips had scratches and bruises-where Malfoy had grabbed her to pull her closer to him. She had bites and bruises on her chest and neck…and they slowly kept bleeding. She cried harder as thoughts came into her mind. 'IS THIS WHY YOU WANTED ME OVER HERE??' She screamed in her thoughts. She screamed to her parents...to the heavens, but got no response.

It took her hours to stand up and dress. She endured all the pain as she got to the prefects bathroom and into the shower, crying as she washed herself. She rubbed the sponge against her skin to take all the dirtiness away…but it was to no use, the waters only running red. After that she changed into large, comfy clothes, still feeling dirty. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower, sometimes tears escaping her beautiful eyes.

She got to the tower at about eight thirty. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for her by the table. She walked in slowly and Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked up to her asking, "Where have you been?" They looked at her and Ginny said,

"Are you ok? Hermione you don't look so well." She brought up a hand to Hermione's forehead, "Your running a fever." Harry stared at Hermione, her eyes were glazed…as if she had no soul…she looked lifeless.

Hermione felt the sensation of falling as she heard her name being called. Harry grabbed her right before she could hit the floor. They ran to the Hospital wing, Harry carrying Hermione's body.

Hermione flied behind them, she saw herself being carried by Harry. They arrived at the Hospital wing and Hermione saw that the nurse took her into a private room. Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed behind. She saw Harry crying. She then flew to where her body laid and the nurse said something to her,

"Come on out Hermione. I know you're behind me." She said and Hermione showed herself. "Please go back to your body, the heavens are close and there's people that need you here,"

Hermione entered her body regaining consciousness and the nurse stared at her arm,

"Quite the bruises you have there," Hermione looked away from her and then stood up, putting all her feelings away, "You sure you can move?" She asked and Hermione kept on walking.

When she got out of the private room Harry ran to her and hugged her. She winced and shivered when he did this, but Harry's tears stopped her from pulling him away. The nurse gave Ron and Ginny a medication for Hermione to take. It would take the bruises away in almost no time. As they arrived to Gryffindor tower she took the medicine and it started working, bruises disappearing in about two minutes, the pain diminishing but not completely gone.

She acted normal, avoiding questions and staying up to finish her homework. Ron gave up and said he was going to bed. Ginny left a few minutes later living Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione hurried through her homework and put it away so she could leave. She looked scared. Harry grabbed her hand and she shivered.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked and she answered,

"Everything." Harry stood up still holding her hand.

"Why weren't you at lunch? What happened to you?" He asked getting close to her, but she backed away.

"I-I..." She couldn't think of anything and she was afraid, afraid to anger him.

"Come on." He said pulling her and they started walking.

"Harry I don't think I want to-"

"Shhh." He said pulling her to his side. Her thighs hurt and she walked slowly.

"Harry it hurts-it hurts to walk," She said tears in her eyes. Harry stopped and turned around to look at her. She avoided his gaze. He carried her and she shivered and looked scared. She felt weak…stupid as she laid her head on his chest. He carried her through the halls and she closed her eyes. When Harry let her down they were at the Hogwarts kitchen and a bunch of elves backed away from Hermione. Dobby came and brought some food,

"Thanks Dobby," Hermione looked at him strangely. He had all the hats, scarves and clothes Hermione had made the previous year.

"No thank you miss, now Dobby has many clothes," he explained, "Dobby has been giving some to the other elves," he finished smiling at her. She ate bits, watching Harry eat as well. It appeared to her that he hadn't eaten a lot during lunch. Was she the cause of it?

* * *

They walked slowly, back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione felt a little better, trusting Harry for not overreacting like he had done before. They entered the tower and Harry said goodnight, but before she left he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Pictures popped into Hermione's head and she pulled away from him,

"I can't." She said looking at him. Harry let her go and didn't ask any questions.

The next day Harry woke up early, it was a beautiful Friday. He changed into fresh clothes feeling good about the day. Walking down to the common room he saw Hermione and they waited for Ron. Once Ron was ready, the three of them walked to their first class together.

The day was getting warmer as they got to Hagrid's class in time. Everyone was standing, formed into a circle. Ron quickly went to see what it was leaving Harry and Hermione behind. As they got there, Hermione could barely see so she ventured into the crowd.

"Hermione, wait-" Harry followed.

Everyone was saying that it was a beautiful Phoenix and Harry thought it might of been Falks, but he was wrong. There, in the middle, were three birds that looked like phoenixes, but slightly different and quite smaller. Hagrid started talking about the birds, but Harry didn't put much attention as he saw Malfoy approach Hermione's right, she tried to back away, but couldn't because it was too crowded. He could see fear in Hermione's eyes and he tried to get closer and grab her hand but Crabbe and Goyle got in front of him, further separating Hermione from him. He then moved away looking for Hermione and Malfoy. He saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, but no Hermione. Finally he located her, he pushed his way to her, until he was right besides her.

"What did Malfoy say?" He asked a slight anger in his voice.

"Huh, nothing, I wasn't putting attention," She said looking at Hagrid and not him. Harry knew she was lying, but he didn't want to bring anything bad in front of everyone. He didn't want to push Hermione away and he didn't want to push himself to the edge. The class went by quickly and the next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonks stood beside her desk and watched everyone come in. She had dark blue hair and dark-brown eyes.

"Hey, What's up class?" She said. She took out her wand and pointed to the board and class started. Directions were in the board and everyone started practicing spells. Harry remembered that they had a quidditch match tomorrow. The match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Tonks never gave homework when there was a quidditch match. She had said,

"It's a frustration to our brains trying to do two things at the same time, believe me, so no homework for anyone." After that class they had lunch. Hermione seemed to be getting back to her normal self as she ate everything on her plate. She had a class separate from the boys next. She filled her stomach and asked Ginny if she could walk with her to class. Ginny finished her food and they left. Harry notice Malfoy looked angry as he saw Hermione and Ginny leave together.

* * *

The day passed and Harry felt more curiosity on what was going on between Malfoy and Hermione. Hermione wasn't telling him something and he wanted to know, he had a hunch that it was something bad. Later, Harry came into the Gryffindor tower, where Hermione and Ginny were, Ron came out of the Dormitory. He was dressed to practice. "Come on Harry we're going to practice" He said.

"Wanna come?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Duh!" Said Ginny, since she was in the team. Harry and Ginny changed and all the four of them went out to the pitch.

Harry saw Hermione go seat on the bleachers. They started practicing. There was also other people from other houses on the pitch. The Slytherin group showed up and started singing songs about the Gryffindor team. Harry was used to all this and he thought Ron was too, but he was wrong. When the Slytherin team got to the song Weasley is our King, Ron kicked a bludger to them real hard-that if it hit someone they would probably be really hurt, but Ron hadn't aimed for them, just the flag that they were carrying and he screamed,

"YOU WISH!" After that the Slytherin group went away and everyone that was there started screaming and cheering,

"Hooray Ron!" Luna and Cho screamed. Ron's ears turned red and they kept practicing. After practice everyone was talking to Ron, and Harry stayed behind with Hermione and Ginny.

"Wow Ron has been practicing," said Harry.

"Yup, almost everyday during summer- and training with the twins and me, of course he got good." Ginny explained.

"Well I'm ready for tomorrow's match, are you Harry?" Ron asked coming back from a group of cheering girls.

"Yeah, Malfoy is going to get his ass kicked," Harry laughed. That night they went to sleep early- now that they didn't have so much homework to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Explanations and mutilations…wahh? Anyways… I was going to take out the Hermione being a ghost thing, but nahh.. It was in my original so might as well leave it. This one was just a headache to fix… soo many corny parts and problems, aside from the beginning showcase. So anyways, thanks for reading. Review…if you want… and tell me how I did. Em, that's all… I suck!! Lollipops! LOL PEACE.

ELD


End file.
